Izuru Kira vs. Makoto Kibune
|image = |conflict =Kasumiōji Conspiracy |date = |place =3rd Division Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Izuru Kira is victorious |side1 =*Lieutenant Izuru Kira |side2 =*3rd Seat Makoto Kibune † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo *Kidō |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Bakkōtō |casual1 =*Izuru is grievously injured. |casual2 =*Kibune is killed. }} is a fight between Lieutenant Izuru Kira and 3rd Seat Makoto Kibune of the 3rd Division during the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Izuru eventually finds out that Kibune is a traitor to the Gotei 13 working undercover for the Kasumiōji Clan Steward. Prelude Izuru Kira waits outside of the Kasumiōji compound, believing it to be the place where Makoto Kibune is most likely to be hiding. As he does so, he also believes that Kibune won't dare approach, as the Gotei 13 have been running in and out all day. He decides to search elsewhere, and comes across a Hell Butterfly, which approaches him, stating that Captain Shūsuke Amagai is with Ichigo Kurosaki, and is notified that there is a conspiracy within the Kasumiōji Clan. Izuru searches in a warehouse, and comments upon the convenient disappearance of Kibune when the crisis began, wondering whether it is related to Ichigo's involvement. As he leaves the warehouse, he resolves himself to find Kibune as soon as possible.Bleach anime; Episode 183 He remembers back to their training session, and that Kibune was the one who arranged for the use of the training ground. Izuru realizes that he is hiding there, solely because no-one cares about it. Izuru runs off, believing it to be the only lead in finding Kibune. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto commences the captains' meeting, stating that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki should be apprehended alongside Amagai, who acted as their accomplice. Captain Jūshirō Ukitake is quick to come to their defense, stating that their actions are questionable. He requests Yamamoto's permission to investigate the Kasumiōji Clan, which Yamamoto denies, telling all divisions to act upon his orders only. Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Ukitake believe that the Kasumiōji Clan is central to this entire problem, and believe that the Gotei 13 will fall apart if the dissension continues. Nanao interrupts their conversation, informing them of the several fights occurring across Seireitei. As the fights continue, Izuru comes across several other division members standing over a brown blanket. He asks them what is wrong, to which they reply that this is the body of Sugama, who went missing last night. Izuru recognizes him as the Shinigami, who was sent to search for Kibune and then rushes towards the training ground. As Izuru enters the training ground tower, he hears faint footsteps and noises echoing from above him. He move to the roof to find a skylight that leads into a room that is being used as a cell. Izuru watches as Princess Rurichiyo Kasumiōji escapes from her cage but is soon prevented from leaving by mysterious foot-soldiers. Recognizing Rurichiyo, Izuru wonders who the soldiers are and why they are holding her captive. Standing, he decides to report his findings to his superior, Amagai. He summons a Jigokuchō and prepares to send the message about Kibune's secrets. Out of nowhere, several Kunai are flung towards Izuru but he swiftly takes out his blades and deflects them all. Assassins quickly surround him, and their apparent leader signals for them to converge upon him, but Izuru competently overpowers them with ease, informing the leader that he is too powerful for them to fight. He demands to know what thy want but the assassin leader merely states that they are actually too much for him. More assassins appear and equip Bakkōtō on their arms. The resulting increase in Reiatsu greatly shocks the Lieutenant as the assassins begin to attack. Izuru manages to parry one of the assassins but a second one knocks him backwards due to their increase in strength. He lands in the training ground stadium as a result of the onslaught with assassins following him. The assassins continue to attack him, forcing him to block their blows whilst wondering about the sudden increase in their Reiatsu. He suddenly hears Rurichiyo complain about being carried away and he watches as the assassin leader leaves the tower with her restrained. Izuru moves to try and help her but the distraction allows one of the assassins to slash his back and he is forced to defend himself again. Angered, Izuru continues to fend off their attacks, pushing an assassin away angrily, knocking him flying. He charges at the rest of the group of assassins yelling loudly. Meanwhile, elsewhere, in the Seireitei the other Shinigami officers, facing off against one another, decide that they all have the same goal in trying to prove Ichigo's innocence or motivations. Izuru continues to battle the large amount of enemies, finally overcoming all of the assassins in the training ground. Panting heavily from his exertion and injuries, he asserts that he needs to catch up to Rurichiyo and runs in her direction, out of the stadium. Battle About to leave the stadium, a massive spinning disc spins towards Izuru from behind forcing him to use Shunpo in order to evade it. He lands back in the middle of the training ground before Reppū comes in for another attack which he parries and then evades as it crashes into the ground. Kibune appears on the roof of the training ground tower and asserts that Izuru is too slow in everything he does, insisting that Rurichiyo is long gone by now. Landing on his feet, Izuru stands up and accuses Kibune of being behind the entire conspiracy the whole time. Kibune commends Izuru for being able to dodge his attack maintaining that he is worthy of the position of Lieutenant. While the bodies of the assassins glow orange and disappear, Kibune reflects that he gave them a Bakkōtō each even though they were low level fighters but it may have all been too much for them. Izuru demands to know if Kibune is working for the Kasumiōji clan but his subordinate merely laughs before asking Izuru to just die. He waves his hand and activates Reppū again, simultaneously attack Izuru while jumping down to the training ground. The Lieutenant manages to parry the attack but it pushes him back doing so.Bleach anime; Episode 184. Suddenly, Aida's group appears, much to the surprise of the two combatants. Aida asks why they are fighting, and confirms the whereabouts of Amagai, much to Izuru's relief. He tells them to stay back, claiming that Kibune is now their enemy. The group then asks Kibune explain himself, but he replies that he'll simply kill them all. He uses Reppū to attack the three Shinigami. Shocked, they realize he is serious, and just about manage to evade the attack but are flung in different directions from Reppū's impact. As the disc circle back for another attack, Izuru intervenes, releasing his own Zanpakutō, Wabisuke in the process and blocks the attack. Kibune continues to attack with Reppū while asserting that Izuru's squared hook can't hope to stand against his own weapon. Izuru continues to parry the attacks before hooking and then flinging the spinning blade back towards its owner. Kibune catches his weapon easily but it suddenly falls heavily to the ground much to its owners consternation and shock as he demands to know what Izuru did. Izuru reveals Wabisuke's special ability and how he has now exponentially increased the weight of his weapon until it has become so heavy he can no longer use it. Izuru demands to know more about the Kasumiōji clan and their plans but Kibune rebuffs his attempts at getting answers and insists that the Kasumiōji clan is none of his concern. Kibune asserts that their vast wealth and power means that he can use their power to become the strongest Shinigami alive. Kibune puts a lot of effort into lifting his hand and suddenly, his Zanpakutō glows green, and to Izuru's surprise, it lifts off of the ground, regardless of the effects of his sword. He clashes with it in midair, shortly before it hurls him into the base of the training ground tower, destroying much of the wall. Retracting his weapon, Kibune laughs as the Lieutenant struggles to his feet. Shaking with exertion, Izuru wonders why Wabisuke is no longer working against Reppū. He hides from Kibune to formulate a plan, demanding to know why Kibune isn't satisfied with his power. This greatly angers Kibune and he flings Reppū at his Lieutenant but Izuru easily dodges it and uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō to knock Kibune back against the wall in a fiery blast. Izuru lunges at Kibune, who calls out to Reppū. Izuru says that it is too late, but Kibune reveals his left arm, which is draped in his Bakkōtō, which releases green Reiatsu, causing the Lieutenant to get thrown backwards. Izuru balances himself, but he is no match for Kibune's superior speed, and ends up outside on the floor of the training ground after Kibune knocks him through the wall. Izuru gets to his feet, wondering where the sudden strength came from as Kibune begins to emerge from the fire and debris. The Bakkōtō begins to glow brightly and absorbs a large amount of Reiatsu from the 3rd Seat, causing him to wince in agony. When it stops, Izuru demands to know what the weapon is and Kibune reveals that it is a secret weapon forged by the Kasumiōji family. Izuru realizes that it is like the weapons the assassins held but Kibune denies this is so since they could not even achieve Shikai so the weapons were different; fed by his stronger Reiatsu, the weapon will continue to grow stronger. Izuru wonders why he would want to use the Bakkōtō but Kibune reveals that he wants to become more powerful. Kibune reflects on his past and how he was passed over for promotion despite being the top student in his class at the Shin'ō Academy. He trained until he achieved Shikai and was finally accepted into the Gotei 13. However, his willingness to hurt comrades in order to destroy Hollow resulted in him being reassigned to the Patrol Corps. He continually tried to prove his strength until one day he was given a Bakkōtō that allowed him to telekinetically control Reppū and improve his strength. He declares that he will force every Shinigami to respect his power and defeat people like Izuru; Shinigami whom he considers weak yet were able to rise to high positions. Kibune sends Reppū towards Izuru and the Lieutenant manages to dodge the glowing weapon several times before Kibune uses the Bakkōtō to control it more swiftly and it knocks Izuru to the floor. Kibune decides that it is time for Izuru to die and moves to finish the fight with his next attack. Izuru manages to block and stop the disc momentarily but Kibune waves his Bakkōtō and knocks Izuru flying backwards while demanding that he die already. Izuru manages to evade Reppū several times but, due to his weariness, he is soon sliced across the back by the spinning blade.Bleach anime; Episode 185 A surprised Kibune catches Reppū and leaps down to land in front of Izuru asking why he continues to fight a pointless battle. In response, Izuru requests to know why Kibune joined the Third Division since there were better ways to become the best Shinigami and he no longer has the rank to show off his prowess. Kibune reveals that the Kasumiōji aim to create their own world and heasserts that he could kill his entire division with his single Bakkōtō. He moves to attack again but Izuru uses his blade to knock Reppū to the ground and his Reiatsu begins to glow blue as his resolve to win heightens due to Kibune's threats to slaughter his division. Izuru asks why he would hurt his friends but Kibune gestures towards the injured members of his division and states that he has never considered anyone to be a friend and that he believes powerlessness to be sinful. Izuru insists that he will not allow him to harm anyone in his squad, promising to protect the trust that his team is founded upon. Kibune attacks but Izuru uses Shunpo to avoid the blade before getting in between Reppū and attacking Kibune directly. Just before the blow connects, Kibune jumps into the air and moves to strike Izuru from above. The Lieutenant rolls out of the way, avoiding the blow. Kibune mocks Izuru, implying that he can barely stand and pretends to be amazed that he can continue to fight. Izuru insists he will never become the strongest Shinigami but Kibune dismisses this and uses Reppū to attack again. However, Izuru manages to avoid the disc and get up close to Kibune, kicking him away. He then uses Hadō #31. Shakkahō again, forcing Kibune to use Reppū's blade to defend himself as he is pushed back. Kibune wonders how but Izuru advises him that the has been controlled by the Bakkōtō since he started using it and that the power was never really his own, shocking Kibune. Izuru reflects that he may be powerless but he has a responsibility to protect his subordinates and begins a series of relentless attacks while insisting Kibune cannot win. While using his blade to deflect Kibune's attack, he cracks some of the surface of Reppū and Izuru realizes that the Bakkōtō is covering the surface of his blade and has been nullifying the effects of Wabisuke. With this knowledge, Izuru attacks again and smashes a large part of the Bakkōtō and when Reppū falls to the ground he laments that Kibune's power was fake after all. He agrees that his attack may not be as great as Kibune's power but they are not limited to using strength alone in battle and must use all forms of Shinigami combat to have true balance of power. Kibune refuses to give in and the Bakkōtō on his arm glows green before expanding to cover both his arm and shoulders. He lifts Reppū above his head with a massive amount of effort as the green Reiatsu begins to cover him whilst his eyes and inside his mouth glow yellow. Izuru realizes that the Bakkōtō is devouring his treacherous subordinate. Aida, Inose and Kanō wake up as Izuru declares that as a Lieutenant of the Third Division, he will stop Kibune no matter what. The two then clash a final time and Kibune falls to the ground, dying as he is consumed by his Bakkōtō. Aftermath Izuru looks on sadly as Kibune dies and is approached from behind by his subordinates. He expresses surprise that he won the battle but soon faints from sheer exhaustion. He tries to instruct them to inform Amagai of the outcome but passes out before he has a chance to finish his sentence much to the concern of his Shinigami subordinates. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only